Bonding
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Alfred and Arthur raise a cat together, and become closer than ever before...


Alfred was excited. Him and his boyfriend were getting a new cat, despite his boyfriend being opposed to the idea before. But Alfred somehow convinced the angry Brit, and they were now on their way to the pet store. He stared at the man he loved so much, feeling strangely excited. They were kinda...raising a real living thing together, and as dumb as that sounded, the thought made his heart surge.

As he held Arthur, his grumpy Brit of a boyfriend,'s hand, they walked into the pet store. There was a small waft of cheese they could detect in the air, though it was ignored. They spotted the perfect one, a Persian cat, and it was love at first sight. Alfred begged Arthur if they could get that one, and there was surpisingly no hesitation in Arthur's reply. They paid and finally went home, excitement in the air. As they opened the cage, they noticed something strange about the cat, the orange fur they had not observed before, and...wait, this was no cat this is a fucking cheetah wha tt eh fuc

the chetohs cheetah was soitting un te couch in is appermament eahting a bawl of freshly made zebras. he was wotchiing tv on the tc was zaboobmafolo "420 blave ot" he sighrd whole snorping up flaning hot chetoohs

chetos chetteha was feeling lonely ever since megan lef t him 4 ronandl mcdonors. he looked emptyley his telly screen getting high as he whimpered "legaliz it" under his breth,. biut no one was ther 2 hear him. he took of his leopard Undergarments to revel a long cheetah coke. he started 2 strok it like a barber would stroke a childs hair. when sudently, the lorax burst out from te wall, lactacting.

"CHETATATAHOS cheetah, PLZ HELP ME I NOOD TO FEAD the oncler assk bloogs... thyer i=on need of molk" the loraz roard the tup of hos lugs... he nieded to bee milked adn fast...

chetosh.0 cheetah was apaled! whweer did this smal being cum from? o: "r u sure im te man 4 the job" "yea jus milk me fast im so close" chetah manned up and sat down next to the full grown orang. he saw the udders grwoing bigegr and biger, mothers natures way of shwoing he needed 2 be milked. he began 2 stroek one feleing it in his feline paw. the lorac moanedd loving the sensatiotn as the milk came otu of his nepale and into the cheetoh dogs hanf. the cheeto didnt kno how 2 feel. it was worng but felt so write. is thsi wat his papi raised him to be? a miklker? but then he desicided. if this wsas wrong then he didnt want 2 bee write.

the molk was perfact, not two hott, not to cald... it was warn and tendler... the cheetits cheetha whimperf and wonvered what it was like to lactatee. but i t woul d bee something he coudl anly dreaam off... for he has no nopples. suddembly a toastly fleeing came ofer cheethahs firm chost. he was scared and conflused. his sunglass shittered. he locked at the floorax. the lorax whispeered, "DONT BEE SCARED". and suvendly he wasnt. then, the feeliong became hotter, and a total off 4 paires of nipplies brust out of his chest. the loctorax looked at teh nipples and then back op to the cheetoos cheetoh and murmered, "youre breasts are so fone, i bet there spicy and hot jusp loke flamning hot fleetohs"

the chertogami cheetah blushd the comment. "ur so swee.t. my ex was nevr lik this" cheteh was felein hot n spicy as the loraxatives was feelin his nippies and flamin hot echetthos lactated from him. ht elorax screamed "i want to fel u all over me bby" an the cheetah complie,d rubgbing the hot cheetohs all over his lovrs facfe. the lroacx contineued milkiing the chheteah girl, as the felion blushed underneath him,. the lroax started 2 feel vry dominant beganb ifnegering the cheetahs poopie hole,. "diggin up those holes diggin em" he moaned, thne inserting a vibraitng tampon into the freshly dug hole. "this reminds me of my wrestling days," the cheetoh asked.

the vibroting thampln st arted to vitrate so hard that it it schooled the cheetahs hoel body. in thet moment, the lactition wast to hot for handling, the lactation was everywheere. on ther cloths and in there sweat. "ive never felt soa live and im hot" screamed the lroax, "the milkong proscess ahs beem cum plete. i can nuw feed the oncelror aske blegs." the cheetah shat out panties, "im sweety leots go wash our robes." "i dnt were clothe ceetah i thot u new me..." the lorass belched. "im srry it have tu end thith wahy..." chester the cheetohs cheetah, meowed silenthly to the lowax. the lorex opened his eiyes. "NO" he criered. butt i wast tooo lat e , the cheetoh thad left and took the laundryi. the turbotaxlax sighed i deep grasp abf lo oked tup at the ceilifng... he wag tirreed from the hardcore milking. The lorax spred his butterd


End file.
